


Side Story: SB173

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: Alan Collard hat es nicht leicht als Leiharbeiter in der Sternenflottenorganisation. Von den "alten Hasen" wird er nicht akzeptiert, wegen seinen fragwürdigen Idealen, bescheidene Arbeitsbedingungen zwingen Ihn dazu sich immer wieder schnell anzupassen und dabei möglichst keine Freundschaften zu schließen.Immer wieder Abschied nehmen ist schwer, zum Glück hat er diesmal ein Team mit einem Vorgesetzen wo er es endlich einmal anders machen kann.Spielt in unserem Universum von SB173 --->http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder einmal eine kleine Nebengeschichte eingebettet in dem Universum rund um SB173.  
> EInfach solides B/B. Ich habe dennoch versucht das Thema Kapitalismus und Ideale der Sternenflotte etwas aufzuarbeiten.  
> Nicht gebetat.  
> Viel Spaß!

„Es geht gar nicht!“

  
„Das sagtest du bereits, aber-“

Wieder muss Finn der Dame mittleren Alters ins Wort fallen.

 

Als sie abrupt in ihrem Redefluss stoppen muss, schnaubt Martha kurz.

Das tut sie oft, wenn sie sich aufregt.

Ihre Augen  werden dabei Augen groß, nur um im nächsten Moment zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen zu laufen.

 

Wer Martha so das erste Mal sieht, könnte leicht Angst kriegen. Finn kennt sie dafür aber schon viel zu lange.

 

„Bitte, Finn!“, versucht sie es  noch einmal ruhig.

„Ich meine, wie überheblich er ist, dass er die Phasenspule falsch ansetzt und dann meint, nachdem er das Gerät überladen hat, ja dann gib mir bitte eine neue.“

 

„Martha-“

 

„Eine neue!“, wiederholt sie jetzt bestimmender.

„Rick stand neben mir, er kann es bezeugen!“

Die Frau deutet durch den schmalen Raum auf Ihren Kollegen der bis gerade noch sehr glücklich war, dass er sich aus allem raus halten konnte.

 

„Ja, ich war dabei“, meint er nachdem beide Augenpaare auf ihm Ruhen.

„Aber ich schließe mich Finn an, das war nicht weiter schlimm.“

 

„Unter Umständen kann auch jede Station eine neue Phasenspule bereit stellen. Und auf anderen Stationen stehen meist sogar viele dieser Ersatzspulen zur Verfügung.“

 

„Ja. Aber hat der Kerl die Stellenausschreibung nicht gelesen? Wir sind klein, unterbesetzt und es mangelt uns an Mitteln. Und daher eben auch an Phasenspuelen!“Martha droht sich schon wieder in Rage zu reden.

 

„Ich fasse das mal so zusammen: Alan hat unglücklich den Finger in die offene Wunder gelegt“, sagt Rick um Marthas Gefühlszustand nüchtern zusammen zu fassen.

 

Finn nickt einsichtig.

 

„Ich habe keine Lust, dass Herr Collard unsere Arbeit hier nicht ernst nimmt!“

 

„Das wollte er damit bestimmt nicht ausdrücken Martha“, versucht Finn die Dame zu beruhigen.

„Immerhin hat er sich ja letztendlich selbst eine neue aus dem Nachbarlabor geholt. Alles danach hat doch super geklappt, und Alan wird verstanden haben, dass wir hier nicht Phasenspulen im Überfluss haben. Er muss sich noch an die vorhandenen Arbeitsbedingungen gewöhnen Martha. Dafür braucht er Zeit und das er dabei nicht alles richtig macht ist doch klar.“

 

„Ja schon klar, er kann da ja wohl wirklich kaum was zu“, gibt die Dame leise zu.

„Aber seine Firma hätte ihn mal besser darauf vorberietetn sollen. Gerade diese Vermittlung vom Arbeitsumfeld ist immer wieder ein Problem bei Zeitarbeiter. Ich bin da dran“, versichert Finn.

 

„Danke“, sagt Martha.

 

Der junge Lieutenant hat das Gefühl, dass er die Katastrophe erfolgreich abgewendet hat.

 

„Eine Sache wäre da aber dennoch…“, sagt Martha vorsichtig.

 

„Okay“, zwingt sich Finn weiter geduldig zuzuhören.

 

„Er ist so… unzugänglich? Hach, wie soll ich das sagen, Rick?“

 

Der angesprochene hatte sich eigentlich schon drauf gefreut, das Büro verlassen zu können.

„Er ist mehr der Arbeitstyp. Wenig Smalltalk, Hallo und Tschüss.“

 

„Ja, das mag ich nicht“, bestätigt Martha Ricks treffende Beschreibung.

„Und ich mag auch nicht, dass er erst die super Ausbildung bei der Sternenflotte absolviert nur um dann direkt danach in den privaten Sektor zu gehen!“

 

Das Thema schon wieder.

Finn presst die Lippen zusammen.

 

„Das ist deine private Meinung Martha, aber so lange er einen guten Job macht-“

 

„- Und nebenbei schön Credits schaufelt während wir das hier aus freien Stücken machen um die Ideale der Menschheit voran zu bringen-“

 

„Ich dachte du machst das wirklich aus Überzeugung?“, schaltet sich Rick kurz mutig ein.

 

„Ja mache ich ja auch! Zu meiner Zeit wurden diese Werte noch hoch gehalten, so wurde ich ausgebildet und das finde ich auch wichtig! Aber die Philosophie überhaupt diese Firma-“

 

Ehe die Dame wieder Luftholen kann hebt Finn die Hand.

 

„Ich weiß“, meint er nun etwas lauter und steht von seinem schmalen Drehstuhl auf.

Jetzt, wo sich drei stehenden Leute in dem kleinen Raum befinden, wirkt er wirklich zu eng.

 

„Wir haben alle noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor uns an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen. Genau wie Alan sich immer mit jedem neuen Einsatzort an neue Umstände gewöhnen muss. Und so lange er hilft und seine Arbeit gut macht, sehe ich keinen Grund darin ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm oder seinem Vorgesetzen zu führen. Bitte gib ihm und auch dir etwas Zeit Martha, du gewöhnst dich noch dran.“  


„Ich weiß ja nicht Finn...Ich mag den Umstand nicht.“

Tatsächlich wird die ältere Frau jetzt etwas ruhiger.

 

„Aber eine Sache kann ich dir vorschlagen“, lenkt Finn ein.

„Ich spreche mal mit ihm wegen seiner Zugänglichkeit. Ich bin davon überzeugt, das Alan ein feiner Kerl ist. Das wird er dir dann einfach mal zeigen und dann lernst du die fragwürdige Philosophie seiner Firma von diesem Mann zu trennen, was hältst du davon?“

 

„Oh Finn, da muss er aber wirklich alles richtig machen bei mir!“

 

„Er sollte diese Kochshow gucken, die du so magst, Bohin Ka Ra‘s  oder so. Dann wird das was“, sagt Rick.

 

„Ja, das wäre ein Anfang.“

 

„Okay, was auch immer. Wenn ihr Alan dafür etwas Zeit gibt sage ich ihm, er soll diese Kochshow gucken, okay?“, lenkt Finn ein.

 

Beide nicken.

 

„Sehr schön!“ Der junge Mann umgreift instinktiv die Tasse,

welche er ansetzt, nur um sie wieder enttäuscht abzustellen.

 

„Wieder leer?“, fragt Rick vorsichtig.

 

„Ja, wie immer“, sagt Finn und atmet aus.

 

„Du hast ja jetzt zum Glück Feierabend. Da kannst du dir ja eine neue holen und etwas ausspannen.“

 

„Nicht bei den Berichten, die ich noch aufarbeiten muss. Leider keine Zeit.“

 

„Oh man Finn, übernimm dich nicht, klar? Ich will keinen Vorgesetzen der sich direkt überarbeitet“, meint Martha fürsorglich. Von der eben zickigen Frau hat sich jetzt absolut nichts mehr.

 

„Vorgesetzter auf Probe“, korrigiert Finn sie breit grinsend.

„Und keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf.“

 

„Will ich hoffen!“, sagt die Frau ermahnend.

 

Als sich die beiden Teammitglieder in den Feierabend verabschieden setzt sich Finn wieder an seinen schmalen Schreibtisch.

Tatsächlich sieht es für ihn wieder nach einer Nachtschicht aus.

 

„Zumindest muss ich dann mit Harris nicht wieder eines seiner ausgesuchten gesellschaftspiele ausprobieren…“

 

Die Selbstgespräche sind für Finn fast schon normal geworden.

Ehe er sich an den langen, ersten Bericht über die Sektorenkonvertierung setzt sucht er noch schnell seine ToDo-Liste raus.

  
>Alan auf Bohin Ka Ra‘s  Kochsendung ansprechen<, schreibt er noch schnell drauf. Dann beginnt er zu lesen.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest selbst ;D Nicht gebetat

Behutsam richtet Alan Collard noch einmal seine Uniform.

 

Er mag sie deutlich mehr als die Sternenflottenuniform. Zugeben, seine ist bei weitem nicht so farbenfroh, die Intect Company, eine der größten der neu gegründeten Leiharbeitsfirmen, hat auf einen Farbcode für spezielle Bereiche verzichtet. Sein Aufgebfeld ist in der Firma eh deutlich erweitert und abwechslungsreicher als es bei der sehr konservativen Struktur der Sternenflotte der Fall ist.

 

Das matte schwarz seiner Jacke, mit dem versetzten Reisverschluss, passt da sehr gut. Lediglich das Logo der Firma befindet sich farblich abgehoben auf der linken Brust, da wo sich sonst bei sternenflotten Angehörigen der Kommunikator befindet. Bisher hat Alan nur bei zwei Einsetzen einen eigenen Kommunikator bekommen, er hatte ihn dann neben dem Logo angebracht. Hier auf der doch sehr kleinen Station wurde ihm ein Handkommunikator überreicht.

 

Er hatte ihn schon zweimal vor seiner Schicht vergessen. Zum Glück braucht er ihn aber bei seinem aktuellen Einsatzort auch wenig.

 

Als er hörte, dass er in die Stellarkartografie kommt, war er aufgeregt. Wieder ein Bereich, den er in seiner Ausbildung bei der Sternenflotte nur kurz angerissen hatte. Aber jetzt konnte er die kleine Abteilung auf SB173 vollumfänglich unterstützen.

Es gefällt Alan mehr als er dachte, vor allem da das kleine Team gerade an einem großen Projekt arbeitet. Die Konvertierung von 2D Kartenmodellen auf die holografische 3D Plattform. Etwas, was bei vielen Stationen automatisch upgedatet wird, aber bei wenig Personal und einer Stationsführung, die lange diese Arbeit als zweitrangig angesehen hat, gilt es jetzt viele Informationen nachzuholen.

 

Aber gerade, das das Team überschaubar ist, ist es sehr gut eingespielt. Und der Teamleiter…

 

Alan räuspert sich kurz.

Zum Glück ungesehen von den anderen Abteilungsmitgliedern.

„Also los…“

 

Noch einen Schritt näher tritt er an die Tür heran, die endlich reagiert und sich zu dem kleinen, provisorischen Büro öffnet.

 

Obwohl Finn nicht sein direkter Vorgesetzter ist, kann Alan seine Nervosität nicht ganz verbergen.

 

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht“, meint Alan und geht einen halben Schritt in die Tür.

Sich irgendwie vorher ankündigen kann man nicht, da der ehemalige Lagerraum über keinen Türsensor oder Türklingel verfügt.

 

„Nein, alles gut“, Finn hebt den Kopf.

Er ist sehr jung für eine Führungsperson. Nach dem Krieg ist das aber kein seltenes Bild. Da der Captain der Station, Ennari Ree, beschlossen hat, die einzelnen Abteilung besser zu steuern und somit auch die wenigen Führungspersonen zu entlasten, sollen schnell Nachwuchskräfte an diese komplexe Aufgabe herangeführt werden.

Für den Teil des  astrometrisches Labors, welches sich mit der Stellarkartografie  beschäftigt, hat es den Finn Gannon.

 

Alan mag Finn. Er ist clever, sehr nett und vor allem noch engagiert. Er will diesen Job und er will ihn gut machen. Darüber hinaus findet Alan Finn absolut gut aussehend. Seine feinen, dunkel blonden Haare, seine Art zu reden, wie er lächel und gestikuliert...

Alan findet es wirklich schade, dass Finn seine ganze Schicht nahezu immer nur in dem kleinen Büro ohne Fenster verbringt.

Viel zu wenig kann er dann von ihm beobachten.

Aber jetzt, wo er sich seinen neuen Schichtplan abholen muss, hat er ihn wenigstens für ein paar Minuten ganz für sich.

 

„Du bist bestimmt wegen deines Schichtplans hier, oder?“

Finn grinst breit und lehnt sich in dem Schreibtisch Stuhl zurück.

 

„Ja, hast du ihn fertig?“

 

„Ich habe diesmal dran gedacht, richtig!“

Triumphal reißt Finn die Hände hoch.

 

„Es ist zwar immer noch ungewöhnlich, dass ihr zweimal in der Woche einen neuen Schichtplan erwartet, aber hey, ich passe mich an.“  


„Bleibt denn alles beim alten?“, fragt Alan vorsichtig.

 

„Wenn du so willst ja, oder möchtest du einen Tag etwas ändern?“

 

„Nein. Alles gut.“  


„Das freut mich!“

Immer noch wirkt Finn übertrieben glücklich.

 

„Schickst du ihn dann an Herrn Chuen?“

 

„Ich habe nur auf dein Okay gewartet.“  


„Dann hast du das hiermit.“

Alan nickt.

„Wenn sonst nichts mehr ist...“

 

„Ah, doch, wo du es gerade erwähnst Alan....“

 

Der angesprochen rührt sich nicht.

 

„Ich meine“, Finn verdreht die Augen. So will er das Gespräch nicht führen. „Setz dich doch bitte kurz.“

 

Etwas verwundert folgt Alan der Anweisung.

 

„Ist etwas mit meiner Arbeitsleistung nicht in Ordnung?“

 

„Äh...wie kommst du darauf?“

 

„Naja, weil ich mich setzen soll und das ganze Gespräch jetzt so einen ernsten Charakter bekommt.“

 

„Wir haben doch noch nicht mal angefangen!“, beschwert sich Finn.

 

„Schon, aber es ist abzusehen...“

 

„Es hat nichts mit deiner Arbeitsleistung zu tun, okay? Also, gib mir bitte eine Chance...“

 

„Okay.“

 

„Versprich mir, dass du keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehst!“

 

„Ich versuche es.“

 

„Gut.“

Finn wendet sich von seinem Terminal ab und dreht sich zu dem Neuzugang im Team.

„Also“, er faltet die Hände vor Alan auf dem Tisch.

 

„Da!“

 

„Was?!“

 

„Diese Geste, das ist was Ernstes oder?“

 

„Du hast mir was versprochen Alan!“, mahnt Finn amüsiert.

 

„Ja, schon gut, ich wollte dich nur etwas ärgern...“

Alan grinst zufrieden.

 

„Na immerhin kannst du deinen Spaß haben“, meint der junge Offizier.

 

„Manchmal schon.“

 

Finn wartet kurz ab und lässt ein Schweigend en Raum erfüllen.

Alans klare, grüne Augen sind unentwegt auf ihn gerichtet. Er sitzt steif und gerade da, wie bei einem Verhör, obwohl er sich offensichtlich nicht so anfühlt, lässt Alan kaum seine Körperspannung sinken.

 

„Wie geht’s dir Alan?“

 

„Gut.“

 

„Ich meine, wie fühlst du dich in unserem kleinen Team?“

 

„Ich arbeite hier gerne.“

 

„Wie gefällt dir die Arbeit?“

 

„Sie fordert mich und ich lerne dazu. Ich hoffe meine Leistungen sind-“

 

„Ja, ja“, meint Finn schnell, „sie sind mehr als zufriedenstellend. Darum geht es nicht. Es ist nur, hach... Wie lange wirst du voraussichtlich bei uns eingesetzt sein?“

 

„Mindestens 6 Monate.“

Die Frage wundert Alan, Finn müsste das eigentlich wissen.

 

„Okay, das ist ja schon eine etwas längere Zeit oder? Können wir da irgendwas tun, dass du uns als Team mehr als Team siehst und nicht nur als vorübergehende Arbeitskollegen?“

 

„Worauf willst du genau hinaus?“

Bei dieser Frage schien Alan noch einen Deut mehr Körperspannung bekommen zu haben.

 

„Das Team wünscht sich allgemein von dir ein bisschen mehr Offenheit. Gerade was deine Person angeht. Ich kann das nicht wirklich beurteilen, ich lebe ja quasi schon in diesem kleinen Büro wie du weißt, daher sehe ich dich nicht im Einsatz. Aber irgendwie wirkst du wohl doch sehr distanziert.“

 

„Finn, ich bin mal ganz offen, du bist nett. Ihr seid nett, das Team ist nett und gut, aber ihr seid nicht das erste Team und das ich mich integrieren musste und das ich dann auch wieder verlassen musste. Und dann gibt es nicht nur einen Abteilungswechsel, dann wechsel ich den Sektor, manchmal sogar den Quadranten. Sich jedes Mal Freunde zu machen und diese dann wieder zu verlassen ist sehr anstrengend.“

 

Das Argument kann Finn verstehen. Bei der Zeitarbeit werden die Leute selten für mehr als ein Jahr auf einer Station eingesetzt, alleine weil diese Kräfte absolut gefragt sind. Sobald ein Auftraggeber kommt, der mehr bezahlt, werden die meisten guten Leute abgezogen und versetzt.

 

„Immer wieder emotional Abschiede durch zu machen ist bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken, das verstehe ich. Aber denkst du nicht auch, dass die 6 Monate deutlich angenehmer werden, wenn du die anderen nicht nur anschweigst?“

 

„So schlimm ist es nicht.“

 

„Ja, das war übertrieben, allerdings Alan, sind hier auch Leute vom alten Schlag. Diese Leute sehen ein Team als Team, als Familie. Mal ganz ehrlich unser Captain erzieht uns quasi ja schon dazu. Wenn dann jemand dazu kommt, der wirklich nur die Arbeitsschiene fahren will, dann können wir das nicht ändern, aber es ist sehr schade. Vor allem bei dir...“

 

Alan schaut seinen gegenüber verwundet an.

 

„Na weil ich einfach weiß, dass du es auch anders kannst“, lacht Finn den Mann an.

„Alleine gerade, als du mich wegen des ernten Untertons unseres Gespräches aufgezogen hast. Ich habe das gemocht. Ich hoffe du zeigst dich so auch da draußen“, er deutet auf die kleine Tür knapp hinter Alan.

 

„Ist das in Ordnung?“

 

„Also ich soll Leute ärgern?“, fragt Alan ironisch.

 

„Du weißt wie ich das meine!“

 

„Ja sicher...“, der Arbeiter lacht. „Na gut, ich denke das sollte ich hinbekommen. Also mehr Smalltalk, einfach mal ein kurzer Plausch? Mehr Anteilnahme? Solche Kommentare wie: Oh, neuer Haarschnitt?“

 

„Genau das will ich von dir!“

 

„Kannst du haben.“

 

„Ach ja und schau dir“, Finn muss den Namen noch einmal von seiner ToDo-Liste ablesen, „Bohin Ka Ra‘s  Kochsendung an. Zwei Folgen. Für Martha.“

 

„Uh klingt gefährlich…Aber ja, ich machs. Muss ich jetzt salutieren?“, fragt Alan charmant.

 

„Dein Ja reicht mir“, lächelt Finn und gibt sich gerade selber Mühe charmant rüber zu kommen.

 

„Also gut, und wenn das alles funktioniert, dann schreibe ich dir die beste Bewertung, die du je hattest.“

 

„Ich habe schon einen Haufen sehr gute, das wird dann wirklich schwer Lieutenant Gannon.“

 

„Ich werde deine Erwartung noch übertreffen Herr Collard. Und jetzt raus mit dir und schönen Feierabend.“

 

Den Blickkontakt der beiden bricht ab.

Alan spürt wie ihn das stört.

 

„Was machst du heute Abend?“, fragt er einfach frei heraus.

 

„Mich mit dem Problem der Schwankungen in der Energiematrix auseinander setzen, die dem Lichtpartikelfilter immer wieder den Saft nimmt.“

 

„Und danach?“

 

Finn stutzt kurz.

>>Er fängt ja mit dem offenen direkt an...<<

„Mich wohl mit Harris rumplagen der wieder eine runde Karawane spielen will.“

 

„Ähm…Ist er dein Freund?“, fragt Alan frei heraus.

 

„Ja...naja, wir sollten uns verstehen, wenn wir uns ein Quartier teilen.“

>>Was war das denn für eine Frage?<<, denkt Finn irritiert.

 

„Und, äh, was machst du?“

 

„Ich habe jetzt Teammeeting.“

 

„Mit deinem richtigen Team?“

 

„Wenn du es so sagen willst, ja. Danach gehe ich wohl mit ein paar Kollegen die Station ab. Wahrscheinlich machen wir Sport.“

 

„Viel Spaß. SB173 ist nicht groß und hat nicht so viel zu bieten, aber das, was man hier machen kann, macht mit den richtigen Leuten Spaß!“

 

„Wohl wahr, also dann...“

 

Jetzt will Alan wirklich gehen.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Lieutenant.“

 

„Danke. Schönen Abend!“

 

„Irgendwie wirklich interessant der Kerl…“, murmelt Finn und schaut starr auf die schon längst geschlossene Tür.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Kush'nam kommt vor ;D

„Alan?“, fragt Taleena verwundert als sie ihren Kollegen auf Zeit auf dem Gang begegnet.

Er kommt ihr mit eiligen Schritten entgegen.

 

„Ja?“, der Mann winkt seiner andorianischen Arbeitskollegin kurz zu.

„Bin eben noch Kaffee holen!“

 

„Und ich bin schon mal arbeiten. Sieh nur zu, dass du deine Schicht nicht zu spät beginnst!“

Sie schaut ihn durchdringend an, als beide auf gleicher Augenhöhe sind.

 

„Nein, keine Sorge!“, beschwichtigt Alan.

Er muss jetzt etwas lauter reden, beide trennen schon ein paar Meter.

Taleena dreht sich wieder nach vorne und setzt ihren Weg unbehelligt vor.

 

Alan ist erleichtet.

Die Andorianerin gefällt ihm ganz gut, auch sie legt den Fokus mehr aufs Arbeiten als auf Smalltalk. Das  erübrigt bei ihr zumindest das Thema Smalltalk. Dennoch kommt er sich dumm vor.

Er war sonst immer vor ihr da. Seine Schicht hat er noch nie zu spät begonnen, heute könnte das erste Mal sein.

 

Und das nur, weil er „umgänglicher“ werden soll.

 

Aber das will Alan angehen! Zumindest Schritt für Schritt.

Das er dabei total übermüdet ist und diesen Faktor „umgänglich“ noch nicht in seinen täglichen Zeitplan einbauen konnte, versucht er zu verdrängen.

 

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einen Kaffee besorgen…?“

 

Den Plan überhaupt einen zu holen, hatte er heute Morgen kurzerhand gefasst, wenn auch nicht für sich. Leider ist auf diesem Deck der nächste Replimat ein paar Gehminuten von dem astrometrisches Labor entfernt.

 

Das bedeutet für Alan schnell gehen, den Faktor „Kaffee“ hatte er heute Morgen bei seiner Zeiteinteilung nicht berücksichtigt.

 

„Das man auf dieser Station aber auch erst mal mindestens 5 Minuten zum nächsten Replimaten laufen muss! Was für ein Laden!“

Zum Glück kann Alan keiner auf den leeren Gängen hören.

 

„Auf modernen Stationen gibt es so etwas nicht!“

 

Und wieder bleibt seine Kritik ungehört.

Gerade das scheint ihr noch mehr aufzuregen.

 

In Gedanken bei diversen anderen Einsatzorten wo Projekt Kaffee deutlich einfacher umzusetzen gewesen wäre, biegt er nach links ab, in einen langen, verwinkelten Gang, der in einer Sackgasse endet. Hier gibt es nur eine Tür nach rechts, welche wiederrum in einem kleinen Raum mündet, mit zwei Replimaten, keinem Fenster und einem kleinen Stehtisch, wo eine hässliche Kunstpflanze drauf steht um den Raum irgendwie ansprechend zu machen.

 

Der Architekt muss betrunken gewesen sein, als er sich diesen Gang überlegt hat!

 

Alan ist sich dennoch sicher, dass gerade wegen der entlegenen Lage er kein weiteres Crewmitglied antreffen wird und er einfach seinen blöden Kaffee holen kann und dann die Beine in die Hand nimmt.

 

Und tatsächlich, das Alan in den kleinen, deprimierenden Raum tritt, ist da kein Crewmitglied, zumindest keins, das er erwarten würde. Stattdessen starrt er auf einen breiten Rücken. Das Licht wirkt matt, als würde die große Gestalt es verschlucken.

Der Xindi hat ihn sicherlich schon längst bemerkt, dreht sich aber zu Alans Glück nicht um.

 

>>Dieser Typ!<<

Kurz zuckt Alan zusammen.

Dieses seltsame Wesen hatte er schon zweimal vorher gesehen, jedes Mal in der Bar. Welche Aufgabe er hier hat, kann keiner ihm so genau sagen. Aber eins weiß Alan, er mag das Ding nicht. Es macht ihn nervös. Er hasst es in seiner Gegenwart zu sein, so nah…

Er hat einfach totalen Schiss vor dem Vieh.

 

Der Mann muss unbewusst den Atem angehalten haben.

Sein Kopf wägt ab, was er als nächstes tun soll.

>>Wahrscheinlich bestellt der sich gerade nur eine Portion lebende Mäuse oder so…ich nehme einfach den Replimaten daneben…<<

 

Alan macht einen mutigen Schritt nach vorne, als das Reptil sich unbeeindruckt zeigt, folgt ein weiterer.

 

Fast schon panisch krallt er sich an die Umrandung des Replikators, in seinem Augenwinkel immer noch den Xindi neben sich an dem anderen Gerät musternd.

 

„Einen…“, seine Stimme versagt. Er räuspert sich.

„Einen Kaffee.“

 

„Der funktioniert gerade nicht!“, zischt der Xindi mürrisch neben ihm.

 

„Was…?“

 

„Der Replikator“, der Xindi dreht sich zu Alan, „funktioniert gerade nicht.“

 

Er baut sich vor dem Menschen auf. Drückt sein Kreuz durch und seine Fühler richten sich auf.

 

Alan hat das Bedürfnis zu schreien.

Stattdessen nickt er nur kurz.

 

„Und…der?“, er deutet auf den Replikator der wild blinkt.

Eine Wandverkleidung wurde geöffnet, zwei Kabel hängen heraus, verbunden mit einer Art Transmitter.

Jetzt wo Alans Kopf das verarbeitet, weiß er, dass die eben gestellte Frage eine scheiß Idee war.

 

„Der auch nicht.“

Der Xindi stellt sich die Arme verschränkt vor das andere Gerät.

 

„Gut okay…nicht so wichtig, ich hole mir was im Essensbereich…“

 

„Gut!“, ermutigt der Xindi in dunkel.

Seine Augen funkeln noch nach, dann nimmt Alan die Beine in die Hand und rennt aus dem Raum zum nächsten Turbolift.

 

Er ist zu spät dran

Er hatte den Schock seines Lebens.

Und dann…

 

„Wieso ist die Schlange so lang?!“

Alan wirft die Hände übern Kopf zusammen.

„Das kann doch nicht mein Tag sein! Fuck!“

 

Aus der langen Schlange an Menschen und Wesen anderer Spezies dreht sich sein Vordermann um.

 

„Alle Replikatoren bis auf die zwei sind ausgefallen. Eine zu starke Energieschwankung oder so. Hey man, nimm es mit Fassung“,  meint der blonde Arzt vor ihm und hebt den Daumen.

 

„Funktioniert eigentlich alles auf dieser Station nur so bedürftig?“, fragt Alan mit einem gereizten Unterton.

 

„Naja“, sagt der Mann vor ihm und klopft ihm auf die Brust wo das Zeichen seiner Firma prangt, „wärst du sonst hier?“

 

~~~~

 

„Ganze 47 Minuten zu spät.“

Taleena stützt die Hände in die Hüfte als Alan sich endlich bereit zu sein fühlt den Dienst anzutreten.

„Ich hoffe das war es wert.“

 

>>Blöde Kuh<<, denkt sich der Mann.

Lächelt stattdessen nur gequält.

 

Alans Tag war mehr als bescheiden gestartet.

Wer rechnet denn auch schon damit, dass ein unheimlicher Xindi die Replimaten blockiert und dann der halben Station der Saft ausgeht?

„Kann ich reinkommen?“

Irgendwie kommt das mürrischer raus als er will.

 

„Alan!“, Finn steht von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Da bist du ja! Ich dachte schon du wärst krank!“

 

„Nein, ich…ich hatte einen sehr bescheidenen Morgen.“

 

„Und deinen Handkommunikator vergessen?“

 

>>Scheiße…<<

„Ja, das…tut mir leid.“

 

Finn nickt nur kurz.

 

„Schon gut, ich habe mir hier nur Sorgen gemacht. Keiner konnte dich erreichen.“

 

„Kommt nicht wieder vor“, sagt Alan entschlossen.

 

„Das glaube ich dir.“

 

„Naja, zumindest nicht  so oft, wie ein Xindi den Replimaten blockiert…“

 

Endlich realisiert der Mann wieder die Tasse in seiner Hand uns stellt sie Finn auf den Tisch.

„Ich dachte mir, da deine meist leer ist, bringe ich dir einen neuen mit.“

 

Finn braucht einen Moment um den Gedanken von Alan zu folgen.

Schnell schaut er zwischen der Tasse auf dem Tisch und dem Mann vor sich hin und her und dann…

 

„Ah, danke! Echt für mich?“

 

„Ja!“

Alan nickt stolz.

 

„Das ist fürs umgänglicher werden….“

 

„Bei mir musst du das nicht, ich habe ja kein Problem mit deiner Verträglichkeit Alan.“  


„Dennoch…“

 

Finn nimmt die Tasse hoch und schaut hinein.

 

„Danke noch mal.“

 

„Gerne.“

 

„Dann mal los, ich hoffe du hast für Martha auch so etwas vorberietet!“

 

„Ich habe mir tatsächlich gestern noch zwei Folgen von Bohin Ka Ra‘s  Kochsendung angesehen. Rick meinte, das würde bei ihr ankommen.“

 

„Damit wirst du einen Volltreffer landen!“, lacht Finn.

 

„Aber erst nachdem ich den zweiten Block der Partikelfilter getauscht habe. Also dann…wir sehen uns!“

 

Alan geht langsam rückwärst aus dem kleinen Raum, und hält einfach mal so lange den Blickkontakt zu Finn aufrecht, wie er kann.

Das tat ihm gut und tatsächlich, er kann lächeln als er sich von der Tür abwendet und sich an die Arbeit machen will. Da ist jetzt kein bescheuerter Morgen mehr, der von unheimlichen Xindi und bescheuertem Stationsmanagement dominiert wird, sondern nur von seinem hübschen Vorgesetzen.

 

Aber ehe er seine Konsole auch nur vollständig aktivieren kann, ist da eine Hand auf seiner Schultern.

 

„Morgen Alan, na alles gut?“

 

Rick nickt im freundlich zu.

 

„Ja, ich hab mir zwei Folgen gestern Abend angesehen, wenn du das meinst.“

 

„Ne, eher warum du heute Morgen zu spät gekommen bist.“

 

„Nichts wildes, nur ein Xindi der die Replimaten blockiert hat und ich für den Kaffee ganze 40 Minuten gebraucht habe!“

 

„Kush’nam?“

 

„Heißt der so?“

 

„Ja, und der gewonnene Kaffee…?“

Rick schaut sich fragend um.

 

„Der war für Finn.“

 

„Der trinkt aber nur Kakao.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Ja, kein Scherz! Er mag keinen Kaffee…“

 

Alan sackt zusammen.

 

„Was?... ich habe mir gerade ganz umsonst?-„

 

„Kopf hoch“, sagt Rick nüchtern.

„Der Gedanken zählt, das wird Finn verstehen. Er mag dich doch.“

 

„Kann dieser Tag irgendwie noch bescheidener werden?“

 

„Wenn du damit meinst dass wir die Datenbanken wieder herstellen dürfen, dank der Energiefluktuation dann ja.“

 

„Scheiße Rick“, Alan legt die Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes.

 

„Du sagst es Junge. Also dann mal los!“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blub Blub

„Wir liegen gut im Zeitplan. Der Japori Sector haben wir weitestgehend auf in eine neue Holoform konvertieren können. Die Darstellungsformen sind noch nicht optimal, je näher wir einen gewissen Bereich aufrufen wollen, desto größer ist die Gefahr des Datenverlusts. Im Vergleich zur 2D-Karte hatten wir bei einer Vergrößerung von 1300% einen Datenverlust von 1,5%.“

 

„Daran arbeitet ihr aber noch, oder?“, fragt der erste Offizier.

 

„Sicher Sir. Ich bitte nur noch um etwas Zeit. Alleine den kompletten Sektor von der Datenbank endlich auf die neue Holomatrix zu spielen war schon sehr ehrgeizig. Also“, haspelt Finn schnell, „nicht das es jetzt so rüber kommt, dass uns das  als Team überfordert hätte Sir. Nein, es ist alles wie geplant gelaufen, ich meine nur die kleinen Fehler müssen wir noch ausbügeln.“

 

„Kein Problem Lieutenant“, lacht Kitan und nickt verständnisvoll.

„Sie haben das ordentlich gemacht. Dennoch muss ich wissen, wann ich mit der Konvertierung des Rator Sectors rechnen kann. Unsere Aktivitäten in letzter Zeit in der RNZ liefern immer neue Daten und wir wollen sie unbedingt mit den bereits vorhanden abgleichen. Am besten in Form eines Hologramms.“

 

„Sicher Sir. Ich habe mir“, Finn aktiviert kurz einen Zeitplan, welcher er mit einem Druck auf seinen kleinen Tischcomputer an Kitan überspielt, „dafür einen Zeitfenster von 3 Wochen gesetzt.“

 

„Machen wir zwei draus und wir kommen ins Geschäft?“

 

„Sicher Sir“, nickt Finn.

 

„Gut, darüber hinaus habe ich auch noch weitere Informationen für Sie. DS5 hat uns ebenfalls aktuelle Werte der Langstreckensensoren zugespielt. Ich kann momentan keinen hier abstellen, diese nach relevanten Daten für die Stellarkartografie zu filtern. Der Computer hatte zwar vorab gewisse unbedeutende Messwerte rausgenommen, aber wir beide wissen, dass es leider noch eine Menge Arbeit bedeutet. Fühlen Sie sich dem gewachsen? Denken Sie, Sie könnten einen Teil der Daten für den Tiefraum ebenfalls in das Sektoren Modell für Rator ein pflegen lassen?“

 

„Ja Sir, wir versuchen es.“

 

„Man!“, Kitan klatscht kurz, „so viel Ehrgeiz und so viel Engagement. Sie machen das super Lieutenant Gannon. Wenn das so weitergeht möchte ich in Zukunft nur noch Aufgaben an ihre Abteilung verteilen. Sie sagen brav Ja und setzen es dann auch noch um. So mag ich das!“

 

„Herr Collard unterstützt uns ja auch tatkräftig Sir.“

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn abwerben? Aber das werden wir uns wohl nicht leisten können. Wie dem auch sei“, der Andorianer wird wieder etwas ernster, „Ihr Team macht sich bisher ja ausgezeichnet, weiter so Lieutenant. Ich erwarte einen Zwischenbericht der Projektarbeit Mitte nächster Woche. Bis dahin, alles Gute!“

 

Kitan nickt entschlossen und dann wird das Gespräch zur OPS beendet.

 

„Puhh“, Finn atmet lange aus und fällt zurück in seinen Stuhl.

„Gut gegangen.“

 

„Sind unsere Bemühungen bis ganz oben gekommen?“

 

Eine bekannte stimme lässt ihn aufschauen.

 

Alan hatte sich im Türrahmen platziert und gewartet, bis das Gespräch mit dem ersten Offizier vorbei war.

 

„Entschuldigung, dass ich den letzten Teil eures Gespräches unweigerlich mitbekommen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit deinen Vorgesetzen gesprochen hast. Aber die Worte vom Commander klangen auf jeden Fall sehr löblich…“

 

„Kein Problem! Ich bin stolz drauf und werde es eh gleich den anderen berichten, dass unsere Abreit anerkannt wird.“ Finn  strahlt über beide Ohren.

 

„Und ja „ausgezeichnet“ für eine noch nicht abgeschlossene Arbeit ist ein großes Wort. Aber Kitan redet oft so, ist eben sehr eloquent der Commander…“

 

„Magst du es denn?“, fragt Alan neugierig und geht nun vollständig ins Büro

 

„Sein Lob?“

 

„Wie er es dir sagt meine ich. Also seine „eloquente“ Art?“

 

„Manchmal übertreibt er, da bin ich eher der direkte Typ. Aber wenn es um Arbeit geht, hey, Honig um den Mund will ich auch mal geschmiert bekommen, vor allem da ich es an euch gleich direkt weiter geben!“

 

„Auch mit genau den Worten?“, fragt Alan amüsiert.

 

„Ich werde nur Kitan zitieren!“

Finn lacht.

 

„Dann trink das aber vorher“, behutsam stellt Alan die Tasse auf den Tisch, die er schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte.

 

„Einmal Kakao. Ich habe leider nichts um mit dir anzustoßen, aber ich kann meine Hand heben als hätte ich ein Glas.“

Alan ahmt die Bewegung nach.

„So in etwa.“

 

„Haha, ich man Alan. Danke, aber du weißt, du musst mir nicht jeden Tag einen Kakao bringen.“

 

„Das sagst du mir auch jeden Tag.“

 

„Ich meine nur deine Bewertungen werden dadurch nicht besser. Die sind auch so schon gut genug“, meint Finn breit grinsend und –oh man- was steht Alan auf dieses Lächeln.

 

„Sagen wir, ich mache es nicht wegen der Bewertung, sondern habe meine eigenen Gründe…Ich bin wirklich ein netter Kerl, wenn man mich mal kennenlernt.“

 

„Schade, dass ich gerade keine Zeit dafür habe.“

Finn muss lachen.

 

„Tja, da verpasst du was. Denn nicht bei jedem würde ich mich so ins Zeug legen.“

 

„Jetzt klingt das ganze schon etwas verschwörerisch Alan“, meint Finn und setzt sich neugierig auf.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du genau denkst aber dann sage ich einfach mal pauschal: Nichts in der Richtung“, beschwichtigt Alan halbherzig. Es wäre ja eh nicht so, als hätte er sich überhaupt mal echte Chancen bei Finn ausgemalt.

 

Kurz wird es still. Nur ein Blickkontakt folgt.

Vielsagend, zumindest für Alan.

„Na dann“, Finn ist der erste, der seine Augen abwenden kann, „dann wollen wir mal die gute Nachricht unter die Leute bringen. Leider bedeutet das aber auch, dass wir etwas mehr in Zeit in die Aufarbeitung des Dateispeichers stecken müssen.“

 

„Dafür habt ihr ja mich“, Alan stellt sich gerade hin.

 

„Ja, du bist toll, aber alleine wird das nicht reichen… Wir brauchen Überstunden.“

 

„Oh oh, das böse Wort! Glaubst du, du schaffst das?“, fragt Alan und tut besorgt.

 

„Ich verstecke mich hinter dir, während ich die ankündige. Was hältst du davon?“


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blub Blub02

Als Finn sich nach gut 10 Stunden Arbeit in sein Quartier schleppt, will er nur eins: Schlafen, dann essen, dann wieder schlafen.

 

„Hallo Finn“, singt sein Mitbewohner, der aufgeregt aufspringt.

 

„Hi Harris…Schlafen!“

 

„Oh das meinst du nicht ernst?! Ich sage eher: Karawane! Du hast die letzten beiden Tage schon nicht mit mir gespielt. Und ich muss noch prüfen, ob dieses Spiel das Zeug dazu hat, in meinen Spielpalast aufgenommen zu werden!“

 

„Scheiße Harris, du programmierst diesen bekloppten Spielepalast im Holodeck. Programmiere das Ding so groß wie 5 Baseballfelder, dann kannst du jedes Gesellschaftsspiel unter bringen!“

 

„Blasphemie mein Freund!“

 

„Aha…“

 

Halbherzig versucht sich Finn an seinem breiteren Kollegen vorbei zu mogeln.

 

„Bitte Finni…“, fleht dieser.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte…“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Bitte FINIIIII!!!“

Harris nimmt seine beiden Hände und umfasst Finns Kopf.

„Es ist auch was für dich drin! Ganze drei Tage Harris-freie Zone. Susans Mitbewohnerin ist für drei Tage auf DS5 und ich kann bei ihr schlafen. Heißt umso mehr Ruhe für dich. ABER NUR, wenn du jetzt mit mir spielst.“

 

Finns müde Augen werden groß, wie einem Kind, das man eine Zuckerstange genau vor die Nase hält.

 

„Du packst noch heute Abend, und ich sehe dabei zu!“

 

„Abgemacht, aber erst! Eine Runde Karawane?!“

 

„Abgemacht!“, hellwach geht Finn zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des beschaulichen Quartiers der beiden und setzt sich.

 

Harris hatte bereits zwei Kartenspalten auf jeweils eine Seite des Tisches gelegt.

 

„Ganz ehrlich Finn, die ganzen Überstunden tun dir auf Dauer nicht gut. Such dir mal ein Hobby neben der Arbeit“, meint Finns Mitbewohner ernst und nimmt ihm gegenüber Platz.

 

„Was soll ich denn machen? Wir haben zu viel Arbeit und zu wenig Leute. Ihr habt bei der Sicherheit nicht ganz so viel zu tun, oder?“

 

„Hey, nur weil wir wenig Besucher haben, heißt das nicht gleich, dass wir nichts tun müssen. Aber ja, ist gerade etwas Leerlauf. Ian hat heute aber ganz schön aufgeräumt als er einen Händler darauf hingewiesen hat, dass er seinen Shop erst um Punkt 7 Uhr Stationszeit zu öffnen hat.“

 

„Muss ja nervenaufreibend gewesen sein“, sagt Finn gelangweilt und fängt an seine Karten zu mischen.

 

„Ja, der Händler war mutig. Hatte tatsächlich 15 Minuten zu früh den Laden auf gemacht.“

 

„Irrer Kerl.“ Entsetzt nimmt Finn seine Hände vor den Körper.

 

„Und ansonsten, tja, war‘s das. Was gibt es neues bei dir? Oh“, sagt Harris schnell, „wie war Gems Rezitationsrunde?“

 

„Oh gut, wir haben die Abteilung etwas hergerichtet für die Beta Schicht und die aus der Alpha Schicht haben noch etwas länger gemacht und mit ihm ein wenig zugehört. Es war echt nett!“

 

„War auch Alan dabei?“

 

„Ja, er wollte zwar erst nicht, dann konnte er es aber dennoch einrichten“, meint Finn nüchtern und legt seine ersten drei Karten auf den Tisch.

 

„Weil du ihn überzeugt hast?“

Harris grinst. Finns genervter Blick ist Bestätigung  genug.

„Uh ein Treffer ins Schwarze!“

 

„Spiel lieber deine Karten!“

 

„Die helfen dir auch nicht mehr“, sagt Harris zufrieden und legt seine erste Karte auf den Tisch.

 

„Nun, was geht da zwischen euch?“

 

„Nichts! Können wir das Thema lassen?“

 

„Naja, ich habe da aber nicht „nichts“ gehört. Ich habe eher gehört, dass der junge, gutaussehende Kerl dir jeden Morgen brav Kakao bringt.“

 

„Ja, um seine Bewertung aufzupolieren, das zieht aber bei mir nicht.“

Finn legt nun seine erste Karte auf den Tisch. Das hilft ihm, zumindest gerade den Blickkontakt zu seinem Freund zu meiden.

 

„Ich habe auch gehört, dass du ihm genau das gesagt hast, und dennoch kriegst du weiter brav morgens eine Tasse…“

 

„Oh man Harris, es nervt! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er mir Kakao bringt. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass es verboten ist…also lassen wir das Thema doch bitte mal, wenigstens für einen Abend!“

 

„Warte mal, ich rede nicht jeden Abend über ihn. Das bist eher du und oh warte“, amüsiert sich Harris weiter, „er gefällt dir doch oder?“

 

Finn haut mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Es ist mir wirklich verdammt ernst Harris, lass es! Es nervt, es reicht! Ich hasse es wenn du mich zwangsverkuppeln willst! Und dann bitte nicht mit einem Zeitarbeiter der auch noch jünger ist als ich! Ich stehe nicht auf jüngere!“

 

„Hey, du bist ungenießbar in letzter Zeit! Dir tät mal eine Beziehung nach dem letzten Flopp ganz gut und der Kerl ist echt ein feiner. Susan und ich haben den letztens beim Sport gesehen. Ganz athletisch der gute.“

 

„Vielleicht wäre er ja dann was für dich?“

 

„Ne lass mal, der hintern von Susan gefällt mir besser.“

 

„Wenn du noch ein Wort darüber verlierst, dann ist dieses Spiel beendet!“

Finn hebt drohend die Hand, in der er die Karten hält.

 

„Wow, ganz easy mein Freund, okay…“

 

Diese Ansage scheint Wirkung gezeigt zu haben.

Harris legt eine weitere Karte und so kommen zum ersten Mal drei fließende Spielzüge zu Stande.

 

„Also zurück zu Gems Rezitation. Susan meinte, er will euch wohl in Zukunft öfters mal dran teilhaben lassen, weil es so gut ankam.“

 

„Ja, Susan schien wirklich positiv überrascht gewesen zu sein. Es war auch nett, mit den Räucherstäbchen und Kerzen. Ganz lustig…“

Finn weiß, wenn er jetzt wieder zu viel antwortet, dann findet Harris wieder irgendwie einen Grund nachzubohren.

 

„Sie meinte auch, du hast viel zur guten Stimmung im Team beigetragen.“

 

„Wirklich?“

 

„Ja. Du hast das als stellvertretener Teamleiter super organisiert.“

 

„Danke…richte ihr das mal aus.“

 

„Mach ich doch glatt!“

 

Wieder spielen beide schweigend ein paar Züge aus.

Finns Blatt ist an sich nicht schlecht, allerdings kann er sich herzlich wenig darauf konzentrieren.

 

Er ist zu müde, zu gestresst durch Harris aufdringliche Art - >>Warum muss der auch ausgerechnet mit einer aus meinem Team zusammen sein!<<\- und dann auch noch dieses nervige Thema Alan.

 

„Und sie meinte, du hast Alan voll in der Hand.“

 

Mit einem Knall landet Finns Hand wieder auf der Tischplatte und seine Karten dazu. Lieblos schiebt er sie nach vorne und verschränkt die Arme.

 

„Gut, das war’s! Schade, das Spiel lief gerade gut für dich.“

 

„Ach komm Finn!“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Ich verzichte auf die Runde Karawane mit dir, wenn wir das mit Alan mal klären.“

 

„Scheiße, was gibt es da zu klären? Außer deinen Verkupplungszwang der echt Mega nervt?!“

 

„Warum versuchst du es nicht mit ihm? Man der Kerl könnte dir echt gut tun. Du bist total unausgeglichen seit dem du den Job als Teamleiter machst! Scheiße Finn, früher hättest du mich nicht mit Karten beschmissen!“

 

„Was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Das ich hingehe und frage ob da was zwischen uns laufen könnte, weil keine Ahnung, ich ja auch ganz sicher weiß das er auch auf Männer steht?“

 

„Susan meinte zu mir er mag beides…“

 

„Wie wäre es wenn du mit deiner Freundin nicht jedes einzelne Detail aus meinem Leben besprichst. Auch nicht Alan, der nicht mal ein Detail ist, er ist…“ Finn haspelt herum, „nicht mal teil meines privat Lebens okay? Wir arbeiten zusammen! Ich habe keine Zeit für eine Beziehung, okay?“

 

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung steht Finn auf und bringt den kleinen Tisch kurz stark zum wackeln.

  
„Ich werde jetzt schlafen. Ich bin tot müde, du hast mir den Abend und das spiel versaut und danke noch mal für nichts!“

 

„Hey“, sagt Harris beschwichtigend und steht ebenfalls auf, nur dies deutlich langsamer.

„Tut mir Leid Finn, echt… Ich wollte nicht so über die Stränge schlagen.“

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, hast du aber geschafft!“

 

Der Mann wirft sich in sein Bett auf die linke Seite des Quartiers.

Sofort zieht er die Decke über den Kopf und sucht nach seinem Musikspieler unter der Bettdecke.

 

Wenige Augenblicke später hört er einem bolarianischen Autor zu, wie er sein Buch vorliest. Es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, bis die Gedanken in Finns Kopf aufhören durcheinander zu wirbeln. Erst als er sicher ist, dass Harris sich auch schlafen gelegt hat steckt er den Kopf unter der Decke hervor.

 

In dem dunklen Quartier denkt er an vieles. Erst konzentriert er sich noch auf die Handlung in seinem Hörbuch, dann denkt er über das Kartenspiel nach, wie es hätte besser laufen können mit den Karten auf seiner Hand. Dann ist da seine ToDo-Liste für morgen, was er mit seinem Team noch besprechen muss und dann nur noch Alan… Zum Glück schläft Finn endlich ein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blubb 03

„Susan und Gem sind weg, ich gehe auch gleich“, sagt Alan in das kleine Büro hinein.

 

„Ist Rick noch da?“, fragt Finn zurück.

 

Alan nickt nur.

 

„Ja, wird aber eine ruhige Schicht. Er schaut brav den Datenströmen beim verarbeiten zu. Nichts Wildes…“

 

„Mhm…“

Schon richtet Finn wieder auf das PADD vor sich und Alan kriegt die kalte Schulter.

 

„Du solltest auch Feierabend machen, so viele Überstunden wie du schon hast…“

Nach ein paar Schritten zu Finns Schreibtisch hin nimmt Alan die leere Tasse in die Hand von heute Morgen.

 

„Alan?“, fragt Finn besonders leise.

 

„Ja?“

 

„Morgen keinen Kakao, okay?“

 

„War der heute nicht gut?“

 

Er schaut in die leere Tasse.

 

„Nein, es ist nur, Morgen habe ich keine Zeit einfach mal so eine Tasse nebenbei zu trinken. Ich arbeite morgen wieder bei euch.“

Noch versteht Alan nicht ganz.

 

„Meine Zeit als vorübergehender Teamleiter ist vorbei. Vorerst zumindest.“

 

„Was?!“  


Finn legt das PADD auf seinen Schreibtisch und gestikuliert zu Alan leiser zu sein.

 

„Bitte, könntest du das für dich behalten?“

 

„Morgen werden es doch eh alle wissen, wenn du wieder neben uns stehst an den Konsolen.“

 

„Ich will da an sich keine große Sache draus machen…“

  
„Wieso haben die denn diesen Mist entschieden? Warst du nicht gut genug?“

 

„Zu meinen Leistungen äußert sich Lieutenant Vol in diesem Befehl hier nicht. Nur zu der Tatsache, dass wir momentan das erhöhtes Wartungsaufkommen nur mit Vollbesetzung packen und es da leider keinen Platz gibt für unser kleines, kreatives Förderprogramm.“

 

Finn lässt müde seinen Blick durch das kleine Büro schweifen. Sein Büro.

 

„Wird wohl wieder ein Lagerraum.“

 

„Das ist doch mehr als bescheuert! Ich dachte ich bin hier damit dieses Projekt überhaupt starten kann!“

 

„Dachte ich auch“, meint Finn resignierend.

 

„Ach was, ich stecke jetzt nicht den Kopf in den Sand, wird schon…“

 

„Nein Finn! Du mögen ja ihre Gründe haben und vielleicht liegt es wirklich daran, dass wir noch zu wenige sind, aber ich würde jetzt an deiner Stelle alles tun um sicher zu stellen, dass es nicht an meiner Arbeitskraft lag.“

Der Mann umfasst das PADD und überfliegt die nüchternen Zeilen, welche von Lieutenant Vol verfasst wurden.

 

„Schreib diesen Kerl an und fordere das in deiner Beurteilung ein und gut! Und sobald du die Gelegenheit hast, bewerbe dich wieder auf eine Führungsposition, verdammt du kannst das so gut!“

 

„Ach wirklich?“

 

„Ja wirklich! Und das sage ich nicht nur um eine gute Bewertung zu kriegen, denn die stellst du ja jetzt nicht mehr aus!“

 

Wütend donnert Alan das PADD auf den Tisch.

 

„Scheiße das ist eins dieser Sachen, wo ich die Sternenflotte für hasse! Diese irre Bürokratie, dieses nicht in Frage stellen, ich weiß wenigsten woran ich bin!“

 

Energisch dreht er sich um. Die Tasse in seiner Hand würde er jetzt gerne gegen die Wand schmettern.  
Diesen hübschen Mann so zu sehen bricht ihm fast das Herz.

 

Kurz überlegt er sich, ob er noch was sagen soll, dann hält er es für besser Finn alleine zu lassen.

Er geht aus dem kleinen Büro, läuft drei große runden im Kreis auf und ab.

Rick beobachtet das Spektakel nur.

„Alles okay?“

 

„Nein! Warte!“, sagt Alan plötzlich, „gleich!“

 

Rick zuckt mit den Schultern.

 

Wieder läuft er in Finns Büro, welcher unverändert an die Wand starrt.

 

„Lass uns was trinken gehen, okay?“

 

„Jetzt?“

 

„Ja, wann denn sonst?“

 

„Ich glaube, ich will lieber etwas alleine sein.“

 

„Nein, das willst du nicht Finn, du willst dich aufregen. Und das ist auch richtig so. Und hey, ich habe heute Abend mal nichts vor, lass uns zusammen schauen, dass wir uns gemeinsam aufregen, ja?“

 

„Das ist absurd Alan.“

 

„Willst du lieber mit Harris reden?“

 

Bei der Vorstellung schüttelt Finn hastig den Kopf.

„Gott nein! Der reagiert viel zu übertrieben…“

 

„Siehst du und ich bin die Bodenständigkeit in Person.“

Alan klopft sich auf die Schulter.

„Komm, ein Drink und dann kannst du gerne den Rest des Abends die Wand anstarren.“

 

„Sei mir dann aber nicht böse, wenn ich nicht allzu gesprächig bin.“

 

„Dann rede ich dich eben voll und lenk dich ab! Also?“

 

~~~

 

Und das funktionierte erstaunlich gut. Finn konnte bei einem echten Bier und Alans kurzweiligen Geschichten aus dem Zeitarbeitsleben wirklich etwas abschalten. Keine tiefgründigen  beruflichen Fragen, keine ausschweifenden Themen.

 

Tatsächlich schaffte es sein Kollege auf Zeit ihn zum Lachen zu bringen mit einem Bericht von einem ehemaligen orionischen Sklavenhändler der jetzt bei der Intect Company eine Umschulung gemacht hat und als Bodyguard arbeiten darf.

 

„Wenigstens kannst du so viele lustige Geschichten erzählen", sagt Finn und spielt mit dem leeren Glas zwischen seinen Finger spitzen, „ich kann dir in den letzten Jahren maximal vom Krieg berichten und den hast du ja selbst auch mitbekommen."

 

Alan nickt nüchtern.

„Ja, aber da wird doch das ein oder andere dennoch bei gewesen sein, ich meine zumindest zwischen dir und deinen Kameraden...", versucht der Mann die Stimmung nicht gleich wieder einknicken zu lassen.

 

„Oh ja, ich habe von Harris einige Kartenspiele gelernt. Noch heute bringt er mir welche bei, das aktuelle heißt Karawane."

 

„Kenne ich gar nicht."

 

„Ist  gut, er ist nur geradezu süchtig danach. Er probiert alles Mögliche aus, um nur die besten Spiele in sein Holoprogramm einfließen zu lassen. Sein Spielparadies.“, lacht Finn nüchtern. „Er hat sich da was in den Kopf gesetzt. Und warum auch immer muss ich das alles mit ihm durch probieren und nicht seine Freundin!“

 

„Haha, ganz so begeistert klingst du tatsächlich nicht", stellt Alan fest und legt den Kopf schief.

 

„Wahrscheinlich will er dieses super spiele Programm dann auch mal gegen Credits an den Mann bringen, wenns Mal fertig ist. Plant er zumindest, und damit liegt er im Trend.“

 

„ Ja stimmt schon, viele Leute wechseln wieder zu „Geschäftsmodellen“…“

 

„Die Leute tragen auch neuerdings wieder diese hässlichen Hemden mit den Querstreifen. Alte Sachen werden plötzlich wieder Inn und dann sind sie spannend, genau wie der Kapitalismus."

 

Alan ist sich unsicher was er darauf erwidern soll. Aber Finn nimmt ihm die Entscheidung zu Glück ab.

 

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch Alan, in einem gewissen Maße kann ich es sogar verstehen, dass du und auch andere das tun. Es funktioniert ja. Und scheiße“, Finn lacht kurz, „wenn meine ganze Energie nicht für die Umsetzung von 2D-Sektoren-Modellen in Hologramme gehen würde, dann käme ich vielleicht auch mal zum Nachdenken und würde mich vielleicht auch Kariere hungrig versetzen lassen oder so werden wie du.“

 

„Wie ich? Du meinst“, Alan betont den nächsten Teil des Satzes wie den Beginn einer Gruselgeschichte, „Jemand der für Geld arbeitet und nicht für Ideale?“

 

„Ja, vielleicht genau so jemand.“

 

„Das würde aber nicht zu dir passen Finn.“

 

„Ach nein? Woher willst du das wissen?“

 

„Dafür bist in dem was du tust einfach zu gut und reist zu viele Leute mit. Du solltest nicht aufhören, solange du die Ideale noch lebst. Und das tust du, jeden Tag. Du lachst immer so begeistert wenn dir was gelingt, du bist noch stolz darauf diese Uniform zu tragen. Diese Ausstrahlung hat nicht mehr jeder. Wenn du gehen würdest, das wäre…“

 

„Oh wow, danke für die Komplimente. Auch wenn sie dir nichts mehr nützen, denn deine Beurteilung schreibe ich nicht mehr“, lacht Finn.

 

„Aber ich darf dir dennoch welche machen, oder?“

 

„Naja, das du auf mich stehst ist ja wohl kein Geheimnis oder?“, fragt Finn direkt und schaut in Alans erschrockenes Gesicht.

 

„Du ähm, mich da rausreden hat wohl wenig Sinn“, meint Alan holperig.

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht mit diesem Thema gerechnet. So plötzlich. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich _niemals_ mit diesem Thema gerechnet.“

 

„Mir ist es einfach aufgefallen und ein paar Leute haben es mir wohl zu oft unter die Nase gerieben, da wollte ich das einfach mal klarstellen, dass ich es vermute und jetzt wohl auch weiß.“

 

„Ja“, sagt Alan und fühlt sich dabei wirklich unwohl, „ich hoffe nur es stört dich nicht?“  


„Nein, quatsch, hey ich sollte mich eher geschmeichelt fühlen, also machen wir keine große Sache daraus.“

 

Der andere nickt zustimmend.

  
„Aber, eine Sache würde mich interessieren, wo wir schon mal bei diesem Thema sind…“

 

„Was denn?“

 

„Stehst du auch auf mich?“

 

„Ich stehe vor allem auf Beziehungen“, sagt Finn knapp.

 

Das hat Alan sofort verstanden. Jede weitere Frage erübrigt sich damit eh.

 

„Ah okay, verstehe“, sagt Alan und weiß, dass sich das Tehma jetzt gerade eh komplett erledigt hat.

 

„Also, wie machen wir morgen weiter?“

 

„Mit uns?“

 

„Das auch.“

 

„Tja, also wenn du willst, kann ich mich bei der Teameinteilung dazu äußern, dass ich mit dir in eins will. Dann haben wir etwas mehr voneinander“, lacht Finn und Alan kann tatsächlich mit lachen, obwohl die Abfuhr von gerade noch sitzt.

 

„Ansonsten werde ich wohl vorerst an meinen Idealen, die ich ja glaube zu haben, festhalten. Aber wenn wir mal wieder etwas leerlauf haben und Captain Ree unsere Abteilung so hochgezogen hat wie sie will, kann ich nichts versprechen.“

 

„Also entweder wegbewerben oder aufhören?“

 

„Wohl eher letzteres. Wenn keine Zeit ist Führungskräfte auszubilden, obwohl ich das wirklich verdammt gerne getan hätte, man ey, ich habe jede freie Minute noch zusätzlich in diesen Job und ins Team gesteckt weil ich wusste, dass es unser Team einfach verdient hat. Wir sind so unterbesetzt und vergessen. Weißt du wie oft ich mir anhören konnte: Wer braucht denn Holokarten? Wir brauchen eher Leute, die die Station zusammenflicken! Unsere Abteilung sei nutzlos...“, sagt Finn mit einem mehr als angewiderten Ton.

 

„Aber jetzt kriegen wir mal die Aufmerksamkeit, die wir brauchen vom Captain und dann können wir einfach nicht zeigen  das wir selbständig agieren können, sondern werden wieder Lieutenant Vol untergeordnet. Der im übrigen ein verdammter Schleimscheißer ist!“

 

„Und alt!“

 

„Und verdammt fett!“

 

Beide Männer müssen lachen.

 

„Ja, der hats echt nicht verdient Alan…“

 

„Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als Kopf hoch.“

 

„Ich weiß, aber genau das hilft mir schon, danke“, sagt Finn aufrichtig und lächelt dankbar.

 

„So, genug gejammert. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Das solltest du auch, wir haben beide morgen die Alphaschicht.“

 

„Japp…Und ganz sicher kein Kakao?“

 

„In der Pause, ja?“

 

„Machen wir die zusammen?“

 

„Gerne. Und ich hoffe dann mecker ich etwas weniger.“

 

„Einverstanden“, meint der Arbeiter und steht gleichzeitig mit Finn auf.

 

„Dann bis morgen“, meint Finn gelöst und geht ohne sich noch mal umzusehen.

Wieso sollte er auch?

Vielleicht weil das ein echt klasse Abend war und Alan ein richtig netter Kerl?

Vielleicht weil ihm das richtig gut getan hat und er es schade fand, dass Alan bei seiner Beziehungsansage leider nicht nachgesetzt hatte?

 

„Zum Glück darf ich mich morgen wieder um die spannende Datenaufarbeitung kümmern“, murmelt Finn und versucht zumindest diesen Abend nicht mehr an Alan zu denken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blubb 04

„Die haben was?!“, Martha wütet durch den Raum.

Erneut muss sie einen großen Kreis laufen.

„Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle!“

 

„Hast du mal mit dem Captain gesprochen?“, fragt Susan vorsichtig.

  
„Was soll die schon machen? Uns fehlen Leute, jeder wird gebraucht, daher mach ich das jetzt mit euch zusammen. Ist nichts anderes als früher.“

 

„Genau, und leider haben wir jetzt auch wieder Lieutenant Vol als Vorgesetzen!“

 

„Jemand der weder in der Abteilung ist , nur alle Jubeljahre mal vorbei schaut und reinguckt für gerade mal 5 Minuten“, sagt Rick nüchtern. „Und der schreibt unsere Bewertungen.“

 

„Ich könnte kotzen! Ich dachte wir hätten endlich unseren Status als eigene Abteilung.“

 

„Hey Leute“, meint Finn etwas lauter um seine tobenden Arbeitskollegen kurz zum Schweigen zu bringen.

 

„Wir machen das einfach, gehen das ganz locker an, und sobald wir die ganzen Sektoren ein gepflegt haben, stehe ich beim Captain auf der Matte und verlange wieder den Status einer eigenen Abteilung. Und dann läuft das hier rund!“

 

„Wenn du es sagst Finn…Aber gerade sticht Ober unter, heißt,  wir müssen mitziehen.“

 

„Dennoch!“, will Martha gerade wieder loslegen als sie Ricks Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürt.

 

„Gib dem kleinen ne Auszeit, Schatz. Der ist doch schon gestraft genug…“

 

Finn spürt noch die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Kollegen im Nacken, als er sich zur äußeren Konsole bewegt an der schon Alan wartet.

 

„Ich war mal so frei mich in dein Team einzuteilen.“

 

„Ganz selbstlos“, meint Finn vielsagend.

„Also, was steht an?“

 

„Wir sind bei 30%.“

 

„Der Konvertierung des Sektors?“, fragt Finn überrascht.

 

„Ja! Nun ja, eher bei 25,6%, ich habe großzügig aufgerundet.“

 

„Oh man…“

 

„Komm Finn, lass den Kopf nicht hängen, dass mag ich nicht.“

 

Vorsichtig streicht Alan dem anderen aufmunternd über den Rücken.

  
„Versuchst du zu flirten? In so einer Situation?“, fragt Finn leicht entsetzt und deaktiviert die Sperre seiner Konsole.

 

„Nein  Finn“, sagt Alan scharf. „Ich will das nicht ausnutzen. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, das war ehrlich.“

 

„Ich glaube dir ja, und da das wirklich lieb von dir war, gebe ich dir einen Tipp.“

 

„okay?“, fragt Alan neugierig.

 

„Du weißt ich bin der direkte Typ. Flirte nicht indirekt, wenn du es schon musst.“

 

„Wie denn sonst, soll ich dir sagen, dass ich deinen Hintern total geil finde und mich gerade nichts Besseres vorstellen könnte, als dich durchzunehmen?“

 

„Hey, ja zum Beispiel.“

Finn klopft dem anderen auf die Schulter.

„Du bist also der aktive. Das mag ich.“

 

„Ich dachte du magst Beziehungen.“

 

„Ja, das auch…“, meint Finn nebenbei und öffnet gerade wieder einen neuen Datenstrang der übertragenen  Sensorenabmessungen von DS5.

 

„Das wird kompliziert mit uns beiden, weißt du das?“

 

„Zum Glück haben wir noch so viel Arbeit vor uns, da kommen wir kaum dazu an etwas anderes zu denken.“

 

Mit ein paar Eingaben überliegt Finn die Messwerte.

 

„Das meiste davon ist total unwichtig…“

 

„Japp“, stimmt der größere zu und stellt sich dich an Finn neben seine Konsole.

„Wie lange hat denn deine letzte Beziehung gehalten?“

 

„Das fragst du jetzt?“ Finn schaut Alan entrüstet an.

  
„Naja, weißt du wie lange es dauert bis wir die Daten überprüft haben und dann die ersten brauchbaren Lokalisationen in die Holomatrix laden?“

 

„Vielleicht 2 Stunden.“

 

„Haha, mindestens 4!“

 

„Du hast mit mir hier noch nie gearbeitet“, sagt der blonde Mann selbstsicher.

„Ich kriege das in 2 hin.“

 

„Na gut, aber selbst dann ist es immer noch genügend Zeit nebenbei etwas zu reden, findest du nicht?“

 

„Also gut…meine Beziehungen. Waren bisher drei. Zwei mit tollen, anstrengenden Frauen. Eine mit einem Kerl, auch toll, auch anstrengend. Aber um es kurz zu machen, habe ich sie wohl alle nicht verdient. Zumindest haben alle 3 mit mir Schluss gemacht.“

 

„Wieso?“

 

„Angeblich hatte ich zu wenig Zeit für sie.“

 

„Aktuell würde ich das fast glauben.“

 

„Ja, es ist sehr vorteilhaft wenn du weiter in der Wunde rum pulst. Ich glaube ja eher das sie zu kindisch waren. Zu hohe, unrealistische Erwartungen und so etwas… Man kann nun mal nicht jeden Abend ein Candle Light-Dinner auf dem Promenadendeck haben. Manchmal muss es dann eben auch ähm…“

 

„Eine Runde Karawane sein?“

 

„Ja genau…“

 

„Und du?“

 

„Ich hatte zwei richtige und viel zu viel nebenbei. Frag nicht.“

 

„Wie gut, dass ich davon auch nichts wissen will. Oh“, meint Finn schnell und deutet auf Alans Bildschirm, „fang mit der Analyse der entferntesten Sektorenpartikel an. Gerade die interessieren bei unser genaueren Betrachtung der RNZ.“

 

„Okay.“

Alan gibt schnell ein paar Befehle ein, nur um zusehen, dass sich der Ladebalken jetzt noch langsamer bewegt.

„Also noch mal zurück dem zu wirklich interessanten Thema. Uns.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was es da noch zu sagen gibt. Du hast keine Chancen auf eine Bettgeschichte mit mir. Für mich kommt das nicht in Frage, also brauchen wir das Thema nicht mehr besprechen.“

 

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich nur was fürs Bett suche?“

 

Finn schaut den Mann neben sich an.

 

„Was sonst? Eine Beziehung als Zeitarbeiter? Du kannst in 3 Montane auch im nächsten Quadranten sein. Ich meine nichts gegen dich Alan, du hast bestimmt deine Qualitäten aber, das kann ich dir nicht abnehmen. Außerdem, selbst wenn-“

 

Finn tippt gegen die Brust von Alan.

 

„Keine Beziehung mit jüngeren. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich keine Lust habe mich nach kindischen Launen von meinen Partnern zu richten. Sogar die gleichaltrigen haben zu viel von mir verlangt. Ich will jemand erfahrenen, jemand der auch einfach mal damit leben kann, dass ich keine super Ideen für ein Date habe.“

 

„Du solltest jüngere nicht pauschal über einen Kamm scheren“, mahnt Alan.

„Ich denke, es kommt nicht aufs Alter an, sondern auf den Kopf.“

 

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du viel zu viel nebenbei hattest. In meinen Augen hört sich das nicht danach an, dass du was Festes willst.“

 

„Wenn ich mich richtig verliebe, dann schon.“

 

„Viel Glück dabei!“

Finn klopft dem größeren auf die Schulter.

 

„Und jetzt lassen wir dieses Thema klar? Lass uns lieber über langweile Dinge reden, wie zum Beispiel die Optimierung der Auflösung der Lichtpartikelfilter.“

 

„Die Dinger sind Uralt, mehr kannst du nicht rausholen.“

 

„Warte es ab“, grinst Finn breit und drückt kurz seine Handinnenflächen vor seinem Oberkörper nach außen.

„Warte es ab…“

 

 

~~

 

„Das war gut“, meint Rick anerkennend.

„Ah nicht gut genug“, Finn rauft sich die Haare. Ich hab es immer noch nicht ausreichend hinbekommen.

 

„Gut okay, ich mach dann aber mal Schluss und das solltest du auch.“

 

„Gib mir noch ein bisschen.“

 

„Finn, du hattest die Alphaschicht. Taleena und Gem kümmern sich hier um den Rest. Geh in dein Quartier und schalte ab.“

 

„Nein Rick! Die schieben mich hier von A nach B, ich habe dieses blöde Büro nicht mehr, dann zeige ich denen dennoch, dass ich zumindest was die Optimierung der Lichtpartikelfilter die Nummer eins bin!“

 

„Ach mach wie du meinst, aber hör auch bei Zeiten auf.“

 

„Gute Nacht Rick!“

 

Finn schiebt den Mann von sich und setzt sich wieder vor das geöffnete Panel auf den Boden. Nach dem langen Gespräch mit Alan hatte er eigentlich nichts anderes mehr gemacht als die einzelnen Modifikationen durchzugehen. Und das waren eine Menge. Bisher hat er noch nicht alle durch, eigentlich auch noch genug Optionen um bis morgen früh weiter zu machen. Und warum auch immer, er will es sogar versuchen.

 

„Hab ein Auge auf ihn“, sagt Rick leise zu Gem, der sich Finn von gut ein paar Metern ansieht. „Ich glaube unser Heißsporn ist kurz davor sich zu überarbeiten.“

 

~~~

 

Gleich hat es Finn, es können nur noch zwei Optionen sein.

Seine Finger ruhen über der schwach pulsierenden Leitung in seinen Händen, er lässt den Testlauf starten, gleich müsste er mit dem Scanner die bestmöglichen Messwerte erfassen.

 

„Komm schon!“, feuert er sich selbst an, angespannt und nervös.

„Ja!“, will er schon rufen, da wird er unter den Kabelbildungen weg gezogen.  


Mit einem starken Griff um sein Bein wird er wieder in den Hauptraum der Stellarkartografie befördert.

Gerade will er sich beschweren, was das soll. Was sich Gem oder Taleena dabei denken ihn ausgerechnet JETZT zu unterbrechen.

Aber da ist nur Alan.

 

„Hey“, meint Finn irritiert.

 

„Du bist schon viel zu lange da drin“, meint der andere. Irgendwie scheint Finn Alans Stimme vermisst zu haben. Sie ist genau das was er gerade hören will, nicht zu tief, angenehm und ruhig. Rau und zugleich beruhigend.

 

„Ich hatte es fast!“, argumentiert Finn und versucht Alans Hand um sein Bein zu lösen.

Der andere lockert seinen Griff, nur um sofort darauf Finns Schultern zu umfassen und ihn nieder zu drücken.

 

„Ich hatte es doch fast Alan!“, ist alles was der junge Mann noch sagen kann ehe Alan ihn küsst.

Und warum kann er das so gut?

 

Im nächsten Augenblick sind beide nackt. Und was Alan da mit seinem Mund zwischen Finns Beinen tut ist mehr als gut.

Er spürt, dass er kaum noch kann, Alan wohl auch und lässt von ihm ab, nur um den kleineren wieder einen langen, intensiven Kuss zu geben.

 

„Aber die Einstellungen“, haucht Finn schwer atmend. „Alan…!“

 

„Bleib unten! So gefällst du mir am besten“, antwortet Alan nur kann und zieht Finns Becken zu sich.

 

„Ich hatte es …aber fast…!...AUA!!“

 

„Scheiße Finn!“

 

Ein Kissen landet im Gesicht des irritieren Offiziers.

Als er die Augen öffnet ist da nur eine schwache Beleuchtung, es ist dunkel, kein Alan, nicht mal die Stellarkartografie.

 

Nur Harris der auf seiner Hand steht, die halb aus dem Bett hängt.

 

„Wenn du noch einmal, bei Gott noch einmal „Alan“, oder „Ich hatte es fast“, sagst, dann muss ich dir eine runter hauen!“

 

„Wo bin ich?... Harris?!“  


„Nein, der Flottenadmiral! Na klar bin ich es! Dein gepeinigter Mitbewohner, der sich, warum auch immer, mit einem schwulen, nervenden Kerl das Quartier teilen muss, der in seinen feuchten Träumen viel zu laut ist!“, brüllt Harris gereizt und donnert Finn wieder das Kissens in Gesicht.

„Heilige scheiße!“

 

„Ich…habe nur von Schaltkreisen geträumt!“, versucht Finn sich zu rechtfertigen.

 

„Das ist ja schon richtig ekelig, man du hast ja Vorlieben!“

 

Harris hat keine Probleme damit Finn ein weiteres Mal das Kissen ins Gesicht zu donnern.

 

„Einer von uns beiden muss in drei Stunden aufstehen und das am besten ohne eine Stöhn- und Schaltkreisorgie!“

 

„Tschuldige…“

Finn fischt das Kissen aus Harris Hand.

 

„Und ich dachte schon, dass du heute so viele Überstunden geschoben hast würde helfen, dass du schläfst wie ein Stein. Wie sonst!“

 

„Bin halt auch nur ein Mensch…“

 

„Ja, einer der sich mal abreagieren muss.“

Harris dreht sich um und schlurft zu seinem Bett in der rechten Seite des Zimmers.

„Oh man, womit habe ich das verdient? Du schuldest mir so viele Runden Karawane! Und Poker!“

 

„Schon gut“, Finn richtet sich auf und wuschelt sich durch die feuchten haare.

„Ich geh mal duschen.“

 

„Ja mach das! Viel Spaß!“

Harris drückt seinen Kopf ins Kissen und zieht dünne Kopfhörer aus seinem Nachttisch.

„Ich hab dich rumstöhnen gehört trotz dieser Dinger. Alan muss ja verdammt gut gewesen sein. Dabei dachte ich, du stehst nicht auf jüngere?“


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blubb 04

„Stand da jetzt 15% oder 25%?“, fragt Finn und geht noch etwas näher an seine Konsole. Seine Nasenspitze kommt bereits auf das Eingabefeld.

 

„Müde?“, fragt Alan von der Seite und schiebt Finn etwas zurück.

„25%“, liest er ab, „Das ist gut. Ich denke die Konvertierung von dieser Parzelle kriegen wir heute hin. Nur keine Überstunden mehr für dich, klar?“

 

„Haha, ja ich versuchs“, scherzt Finn zurück, sein letztes Wort verschwindet in einem langem Gähner.

 

„Hey Finn, es wäre wirklich kein Problem, wenn du heuet etwa eher Schluss machst, Rick, Susan und ich sind hier.“

 

Die beiden angesprochen nicken unweit von Finn und Alan zu ihnen rüber.

 

„Geht schon klar Finn, schlaf dich einfach mal aus.“

 

„Ach schon okay Leute, keine Sorge“, versucht er schnell die Situation zu entschärfen ehe Susan weiter nachhaken kann. So wie er Harris kennt hatte er sich heute beim Frühstück erst mal lang und breit bei seiner Freundin darüber ausgeheult, wieso er gaaanz genau nicht schlafen konnte.

 

Und irgendwie hat Finn kein Interesse daran, dass Susan das breit tritt oder etwaige Details einfach weiter erzählt.

 

Bei dem Gedanken scheint Finn ein unbedingter Fluchtinstinkt zu plagen.

 

„Alles gut?“, fragt Alan verwundert über Finns leicht ängstliches Gesicht.

 

„Ja, du ich denke, ich lege mich wirklich noch mal hin. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht?“

 

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln folgt.

 

„Gute Nacht!“, ruft Rick nur und wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

 

„Okay, dann gehe ich mal.“

 

„Bis morgen Finn“, verabschiedet ihn auch Alan unspektakulär.

 

Als der Offizier in ein zum Glück Harris freies Quartier taumelt und sich aufs Bett fallen lässt, kann er es kaum glauben.

„Unfassbare Scheiße!“, brüllt er laut und boxt in sein Kissen.

 

Kann es wirklich sein, dass seine Arbeitsperformance nachlässt, weil er so schlecht geschlafen hat?

Und hat er wirklich kaum geschlafen, weil er es so unbedingt mit Alan will?

 

Das ist traurig, mehr als das, richtig peinlich.

Leider hat er gerade niemanden, dem er dafür die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben könnte, nicht einmal einem in die fresse hauen kann er, maximal sich selbst.

Und das wäre nur noch peinlicher.

 

„Fuck!“, jammert Finn lauthals rum.

Seine Augen brennen zu sehr, er lässt sie lieber wieder geschlossen.

 

Seine Gedanken drehen sich um seine Arbeitsleistung, die bekloppte Sternenflotte, die ihm seinen tollen Posten genommen hat, seine Chance. Die Chance seines Teams! Und ihm dann auch noch einen Zeitarbeiter aufs Auge gedrückt hat, der total geil aussieht, der genau das ist, was er gerade will. Der sich super anfühlen muss, der einfach unfassbar gut im Bett sein wird wegen seiner Erfahrung der…

 

„Shit!“, Finn schreckt hoch.

 

Eben noch hatte er Alan vor Augen. Schon wieder. Und schon wieder war er kurz davor.

Hastig sieht er sich um.

Harris ist noch nicht von der Schicht zurück, er selbst hat in seinem Traum sein Bett durchgewühlt, aber zum Glück noch nicht mehr.

 

Erschlagen nimmt Finn die Hände zum Gesicht.

 

„Computer, Uhrzeit!“

 

„Es ist 14:17 Stationszeit.“

 

„Super…“murmelt Finn. „Einfach super.“

 

~~

 

Um kurz von 17 00 verlässt er das Quartier. Frisch geduscht, umgezogen. Noch bevor Harris von seiner Schicht zurück kommt. Er schlägt den direkten Weg zum astrometrisches Labor ein.

 

>>Um mal zu sehen wie sie sich heute gemacht haben<<, denkt er sich.

Innerlich weiß er längst, dass er einfach noch mal mit Alan sprechen muss.

 

„Deck 32“, sagt er deutlich im Turbolift.

 

Wenige Minuten später steht er vor der Tür.

 

Rick verabschiedete sich gerade noch, als schon Gem und Taleena für die nächste Schicht anrücken.

 

„Alles klar bei euch?“, grüßte er seine Freunde.

 

„Alles klar bei dir? Warst heute ausgefallen, oder?“

 

„Ach, alles wieder gut“, meint Finn locker und stellt sich zu Alan.

 

Die Schicht von Alan geht ganze 40 Minuten länger als die seiner Kollegen, er bekommt von seiner Firma andere Zeiten vorgegeben. Eine optimale Gelegenheit für Finn, also kurz mit ihm zu sprechen.

 

„Solltest du nicht im Bett sein und schlafen wie ein Stein?“, fragt Alan irritiert als sein Freund auf ihn zusteuert.

 

„Hast du kurz einen Moment Alan?“

 

„Sicher.“

Irritiert folgt der Arbeiter Finn, der an ihm vorbei in das kleine, nicht mehr genutzte Büro geht.

 

Als er sich umsieht stellt er fest, wie sehr er es doch vermisst.

 

„Ich will das hier nach Möglichkeit so kurz halten wie es geht und irgendwie, tja, ist selbst mir direktem Kerl das unangenehm, aber…  Wie stehen die Chancen, dass wir doch mal miteinander schlafen?“

 

Alan kann einen ganzen Moment lang nichts sagen.

Irgendwie steht ihm wohl auch der Mund offen, denn als er ansetzen will zu fragen, was zum Teufel eigentlich los ist, muss er sich kurz räuspern.

 

„Das wir was?“

 

„Miteinander schlafen. Schau mal, ich kriege in meinen Träumen gerade einfach nicht genug von dir und irgendwie will ich mich anscheinend abreagieren, weißt du?“

 

„Okay“, sagt Alan entsetzt.

„Und da meinst du, hey du könntest ja einfach mal fragen ob ich dich nicht doch vögeln würde, nach dem DU mir was von ernsten Beziehungen, erwachsenes Verhalten und keinen Bettgeschichten erzählt hast?!“

 

„Ich weiß wie sich das anhören muss, aber-„

 

„Nein Finn, das weißt du anscheinend nicht! Du hast sie gerade anscheinend nicht alle, so etwas mich zu fragen nachdem du mir mehr als klar gemacht hast, dass dieses Verhalten unreif ist. Aber jetzt bin ich plötzlich gut genug?“

 

„Warte mal Alan, kein Grund eingeschnappt zu sein. Immerhin bist du der, der auf Bettgeschichten aus ist!“

 

„Das hast du immer in mein Verhalten rein interpretiert, das habe ich aber nie mit einem Wort gesagt!“

 

„Alan du-„

 

„Nein Finn, DU! Du hast hier gerade richtig scheiße gebaut! Für jemanden der meint sich ja so erwachsen und vorbildhaft zu verhalten, hast du es dir jetzt richtig verspielt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bist du ein verdammtest Arsch mich so benutzen zu wollen. Also dann, ich denke ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen!“, schreit Alan wütend.

 

„Fuck, warte Alan, das war nicht so gemeint!“

 

Der andere ignoriert Finns Bitte gekonnt und geht aus dem Büro. Alan weiß, dass Finn keine Szene vor den anderen machen wird, so viel ist sicher. So lange er jetzt auf seine Konsole starrt und seine paar Minuten bis zum Schichtende absitzt, wird das schon.

 

Alan beendet tatsächlich seine Schicht, noch bevor Finn sein Büro verlässt. Was der Kerl da drin macht, war dem anderen auch egal. Für ihn war Finn ab sofort unten durch, ohne wenn und aber.

 

„Schönen Abend Alan“, verabschiedet ihn noch Gem.

 

Leider kann der angesprochene nicht erwidern, seine Laune ist zu sehr im Keller.

 

Finn derweil starrt durch dein dunkles Büro.

 

Er macht nichts, bewegt sich nicht einmal. Lässt einfach nur die Situation auf sich wirken und hasst sich gerade dafür, was er getan hat.

Irgendwie steht seine Welt Kopf, seit gut zwei Wochen geht es drunter und drüber und nichts will gerade klappen.

 

Wenn er in diesem Büro bleibt und sich kaum bewegt, nichts anfasst, vielleiht zieht der Sturm vor seiner Tür vorbei und er kommt doch noch ungeschoren davon.

 

„Scheiße“, flucht er.

Er weiß, dass es nicht so einfach wird.


End file.
